Immortal soldier
by war sage
Summary: He lived past everyone he loved and fought countless wars now he is a shell of what he was.
1. Chapter 1

Immortal soldier

Disclaimer don't own Naruto or gundam seed or destiny

Old soldiers never die they just fade away, general Douglas Macarthur

Chapter 1

'What am I doing here?' thought Naruto as he walked into a terminal that would take him to Morgenroete to do a final report on admiral halberton's g project and to pick up his own mobile suit, he just got to Heliopolis last night suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by

"I'm telling you guys it's nothing like that!" A girl in pink said her two friends as another group of kids the same age approached them Looking over one of the friends spotted them "Hey Mir!" she shouted "Have you heard, Flay received a _love_ letter from Sai."

"It isn't like that!" Flay protested in embarrassment, as the others laughed at her plight "Why won't you believe me?"

As they were leaving a boy from the group under his breath said a letter suddenly the boy was put into a headlock looks like you got some competition there Kira Yamato, what hey tolle let me go

A woman stood behind the three teenagers, along with two male escorts. She coughed to get their attention. She wore a black trench coat. She glared at them with her dark purple eyes.

"Excuse me, can you let us through?" she abruptly asked.

The teenagers moved out of her way, with Kira apologizing to her, but she merely walked past him and ignored his apology, with her escorts following behind. They then got in another auto-taxi and sped off.

"Jeez… what a grouch," Tolle commented looking at her retreating form.

Naruto recognized the women her as ensign Natarle Badgiruel but, he can't remember the other two but they are part of the g project he saw that the teens got in the auto-taxi and another just pulled up and he got in.

As the taxi he started thinking over the last two thousands years and here he was still alive and healthy as he was when he had been just a kid. He looked no older then twenty and had a body that most men would kill for though he wasn't bulky, but had a nice lean build. His sun kissed blond hair stuck up at all angles while his beautiful sky blue eyes held little to no life in them. Living for as long as he had made him lose faith in all the things, he used to believe in. Countless battles, wars, killing, and other horrible acts had made him a cold and closed off individual he had darkest side of humanity. The man who used to fight to protect his precious people and innocents no longer existed and all that was left was an empty shell. Some time on the rare night when slept he would have dreams of past battles from the battle of Gettsburg, and the battle of the Somme to the beachs of Normandy, the battle of bulge to name a few. Naruto shakes his head don't think about that naruto think about here and now, so for the next few minutes he thought about the current war.

Space: Outside Heliopolis

"Axis adjusted right 6.51 points. Entry vector is good."

"Braking jets disengages. Transferring control to electromagnetic bucket."

"Deceleration at 2.56. Commence dock, standby."

"There you have it. This whole ship has completed her final mission. You served admirably as an escort Lt. La Flaga, I am in your debt," the captain says to a blond man that has his military sleeves folded up, taking off his captain's hat.

"Sir. I'm just glad we got here without incidents. Any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?" the lieutenant says.

"We've spotted two but it's no cause for alarm. They know they can't initiate any hostile action once we're docked."

"Because it's neutral territory? What a joke that is," La Flaga comments.

"It's thanks to them that our plans have progressed this far. We're fortunate that Earth has recognized all but a nation."

"Excuse us captain," a soldier says, in a group of 5 blue clad members. They exit.

"Think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?"

"I know they're young but they're all top guns selected to be G-pilots. They'll be just fine. However, someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb."

I heard that captain uzumaki is here, so if thing go bad at lest we will have him here said the ships captain.

Yea I hope so La Flaga

Space: ZAFT Warship

"Try not to look so frustrated, Ades," a masked commander (by his outfit) says.

"Well I don't imagine it'd be too late to hear back from the council at least," Ades states.

"No, it will be too late. I have a sixth sense about these things. If we don't seize the moment now, later we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces' new mobile weapons, we must secure them before they attempt to move them

naruto

He just cleared, the gate and was heading to the hanger holding his ms which was deeper in the facility then the other five mobile suits it was the brass idea since his is different such as instead of phase shift armor it is made of tridium which is so much stronger that it has to be constructed in the earth's atmosphere and for power it has a high-energy cryogenic power generator, since batteries would not give it enough power. It also has striker packs of its own or it can use the ones for the strike however, the os is nor written as he asked cause if there is something he learned after two thousands its that those lab tech's is that they have nothing on people who have battlefield experience. He got in the elevator just as the door was about to close he hared hey hold the elevator he quickly put his between the doors forcing them open, when three teens walked, in he remembered them from the terminal but for some reason the brown haired boy looked familiar thank you said the girl that was with them no problem naruto said emotionless they winced hey your that guy from terminal said the other boy I am sure there were a lot of guys at the terminal naruto said right said the boy by the way my name is Tolle Koenig and these areMiriallia Haw and Kira Yamato, he introduced them yamato naruto said looking at kira do you know Caridad and Haruma yamato naruto asked yea there my parents kira said really wow the door open come on kira we have to Kato's lad Kato naruto asked is he a professor here yes said mirirallia well tell him that fox said hi he will know what it means they nodded as the door closed.

Space: Outside Heliopolis

A handful of ZAFT soldiers show up in front of a steel door. The door opens and the infrared security is deactivated. They enter.

Kato's lab

"Hey," Tolle greets.

"Ah, Kira, you finally made it," a brown-haired male wearing a red and yellow blazer, pokes his head out and into the sight any person walking in and says.

"Who's that?" Tolle asks a black-haired teen in a green and blue sweater, wondering about the brown dressed individual near the back door.

"Oh, professor's guest; they were apparently told to wait here," the guy in the sweater clues the others in.

"Really?" Tolle inquires.

"So, where's the prof?" Kira asks the sweater person.

?

The ZAFT soldiers view a battleship from the grated vent below. They then split up into three groups

Back with Kira

"He handed me this; it's extra stuff," the blazer guy says and gives Kira a disk.

Kira responds _enthusiastically_ with, "Great."

The blazer guy, obviously out of the loop, asks Kira, "So what's on it? I'm assuming it's somehow connected to the work for Morgenroete."

"Not exactly. It's to improve the frame setup module…it's actually just a program analysis," Kira informs.

With the ZAFT infiltrators

They plant several devices on inconspicuous objects.

Deep in the station

An elevator door opens and a man walks out and down the hall toward a locked door.

Kira and co.

Tolle, deciding that this is a great time to play around, gets a chokehold on Kira and says" More importantly, ask about the letter!"

Sai, unsure of what is going on, asks, "What letter is that?"

"No, now come on, really, it's nothing," Kira tries to diffuse the situation.

Reaching the door, the man enters the code unlocking the door he steps inside to find the lights are off which are fine with him since he can see in the dark then, he looks at what is in the middle of the room he walk towards as the door locks behind him, and walks up a walkway and stops right in front of it.

ZAFT infiltrators

The devices quickly count down and the ZAFT soldiers make a run for it before they blow.

Kira and Co.

"What is it?" Sai asks, intent on finding out.

"Well, you see-" Tolle starts.

"It's nothing, drop it," Kira interrupts, intent on not hearing about the matter.

The professor's guest gets up from leaning against the wall to try to open the back door while the others are occupied; however, they find the door locked.

"What, Tolle? Just tell me," the sweater wearing teen insists.

"Would you stop it?" Mirirallia asks to get them to stop fighting.

"Let go, you're choking me," Kira says, getting tired and pissed that Tolle is holding him in a hold.

"You're not getting off that easy, not 'til you tell him," Tolle insists

Space: ZAFT Warship

"It's time," the commander says.

"Weigh anchor, Vesalius launch," Ades orders.

In a Heliopolis control room

Alarms are blaring.

"Heliopolis here, approaching ZAFT vessels, please respond, ZAFT vessels please respond!"

"Chief controller."

"Calm down now. Cut off the alarm! Issuing a warning to the approaching ZAFT vessels, the actions you're taking are direct violation of your treaty with out nation. Cease your advance at once. ZAFT vessels, cease your advance at once," the chief controller orders.

"Electrical interference, emanating from the ZAFT vessel."

"Sir, this clearly is a hostile act."

Space: ZAFT Warship

The commander of the blue ZAFT vessel motions. Mobile suits are launched from the ZAFT vessels.

With Lt La Flaga

"Enemies?" La Flaga asks.

"2 vessels: Nazca and Laurasia class. Confirmed mobile suits launched prior to jamming of communications," the captain informs.

"Huh. Have Luke and Gale board their Mobius units, don't deploy them yet," La Flaga orders.

With the new warship's captain

"Don't panic. If we overreact, we'll be playing right into their hands. Let Heliopolis deal with this situation. …Yes, I know. We're prepared to launch if we have to," the captain says while turning to the female ensign (who was dressed in red when she met Kira's group) and a male ensign "Get Lieutenant Ramius for me. Commence transfer of the G-weapons."

"Sir," the female ensign says and leaves with the other one.

Space: ZAFT Warship

"We're leaving once we take out the mining area," the masked commander orders.

"Yes sir," the soldiers say and salute.

The ZAFT deployed units approach. Heliopolis's units are launched.

The bombs beep rapidly, signaling the soon-to-be detonation.

Several large frames are moved by truck. "To the Archangel! On the double!" a long brown-haired female, wearing orange clothing and green hat, orders.

The man takes one final look before speaking, hello Kyuubi, two glowing red eyes are his response.

Almost a second after the eyes stared glowing the bombs reach 00:00:00** Booooom**

End

Well this is the second story I am writing though I might not continue Brothers of the prophecy

please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal soldier

Disclaimer don't own Naruto or gundam seed or destiny

It is foolish and wrong to mourn the men who died. Rather we should thank God that such men lived.  
>George s Patton<p>

Chapter 2

**Boooooom **

Causing a lot of damage to the surrounding area of the warship and killing all the external workers. Also the captain of the warship and her (the warship's) superior officers are killed by the resultant explosion that took out the room they were occupying. Several others in a corridor are killed.

Meanwhile with the brunette in charge, she and her workers feel the aftermath of the explosions.

Kira and co also feels the shocks.

Naruto is unfazed by the shocks. "Hm, I thought they'd attack later."

ZAFT mobile suits approach quickly to Heliopolis.

With Lt La Flaga

"Lieutenant La Flaga-" the captain says before the lieutenant cuts him off.

"Launch the ship. The harbor's about to be taken over. I'm launching too," La Flaga says as he prepares.

Space

The Heliopolis's units are opening fire on the invaders but are destroyed. La Flaga launches in an orange unit that has gun barrels. Also, Luke and Gale launch in their Mobius units.

On a cliff in Heliopolis

Several ZAFT officers are perched there and one with a pair of binoculars spies the trucks that were moving the frames that were ordered by the brunette.

One says "That's it, it's just as Commander Le Creuset said," the apparent leader of this operation.

Another one comments, "What with the right amount of prodding they're sure to come out of their hole?"

The first one says, "After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic."

With another team

"Seems they've found the treasure chest: Sector 5 Factory District 37."

"Roger, that's showing them, Yzak, that didn't take you long," a blond who is known as Miguel says.

Space

Extensive amounts of fighting. Missiles are launched and rapid-fire bullets are fired. Lt La Flaga and his gun barrels shoot down one enemy unit.

"Gale!" La Flaga exclaims in worry.

Gale's Mobius unit is trying to lock onto the enemy's suit but can't. The enemy gets closer and draws a sword, which cuts through the Mobius unit and causing the explosion of Gale's unit and him along with it.

With the brunette officer

"Lieutenant, the ship isn't responding, status unknown."

ZAFT's units show up and open fire on them. "Huh? Those are ZAFT's. Prep 105 and 303 for combat, get them out of the factory district," the brunette orders while getting up.

"Yes ma'am," the soldier that fell beside her says.

ZAFT units bombard and destroy all the vehicles.

With Kira and Co at Morgenroete

"What's going on?" Mirirallia asks, frightened.

Sai opens the door and asks people walking upstairs, "What's this all about?"

"I don't know."

"We're under attack by ZAFT. Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony. You'd better hurry too."

Professor Kato's guest runs off and Kira follows down the hall.

Tolle notices this and yells "Kira!"

"I'll be right back!" Kira replies before running after the guest.

With ZAFT officers flying through the air with thrusters

"Destroy any part we can't carry and the factories. Intel indicates 5 of them. Are the other two still inside?" the ZAFT officer in a red suit with white hair who was identified as Yzak orders.

"Rusty and I'll continue. Yzak, you guys take these 3," another red suited individual says.

"OK. Go for it," another red suit encouraged.

"If you're piloting one, disarm the self-destruct first," Yzak orders.

With Kira

Kira finally catches up and asks, "What are you doing? It's a dead-end there."

"Stop tailing me, better get out of here and hook back up with the others," prof's guest says.

An explosion occurs and knocks off the prof's guest's hat, which releases the guest's hair.

"Huh? …You're a…a girl?" Kira asks, stupefied.

"Yeah, what d'ya think I was? Let's hear it," the girl replies.

"I just thought-" Kira starts but an explosion occurs.

"Go back now. I have to check up on something on my own," the girl says.

"Easy for you to say. How will I retrace my steps?" Kira says before taking her hand. "Let's see…here, this way."

"Let go of me, you jerk! I just never thought we'd get involved," the girl says, getting emotional.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. There are still shelters left in the factory district."

ZAFT Forces vs. Earth Forces

ZAFT soldiers fire upon their enemies while using the surroundings as cover. Then a ZAFT red throws a grenade, which takes out a few Earth Forces people. The brunette is seen opening fire upon ZAFT.

Kira and girl

They run until they reach the end of the hall, which overlooks the area where the two opposing sides are fighting.

"What? Hey, those are-" Kira says.

The girl falls to her knees. "I knew it, the Earth Forces' prototype mobile weapon. …Father, I know you betrayed us all!"

"Come on!" Kira calls.

The brunette with the gun hears them and opens fire only to realize they were kids. "Those were children?"

"Crying won't help you. Come on now. Run!" Kira encourages her.

With the ZAFT reds

A machine stands up. Inside, a white-haired guy who was identified as Yzak comments, "Wow, pretty impressive. Dearka, how's yours?"

On the communications screen a blond guy who is now identified as Dearka replies, "Great. Update activated, nerve links reconstructed, calibrations set; it'll move." Then Dearka's machine stands.

"And Nicol?" asks Yzak.

A green-haired guy is seen rapidly typing and says, "Not yet…almost there." Then Nicol's machine rises.

"Where are Athrun and Rusty?" Dearka asks. "Taking their time."

The cocky pilot Yzak responds, "Huh. I don't think they'll have any trouble. Let's stick to the plan. We'll leave with these three. Let's get them to Commander Le Creuset before they get damaged." All three units' thrusters activate and they leave.

With the remaining two machines

The two machines are seen with fire in the background and gunfire in the background.

With naruto

Entering the cockpit, naruto closed the hatch and activated the high-energy cryogenic power generator,

He did a initial check on the gundams system after it was green, he toke out a usb drive and pug it in and began the download, ok now to-**booom **

… Damn

Kira and the girl

An explosion happens; Kira and the girl hear it. They arrive at a shelter. Kira presses a button on the intercom and says to the panting girl, "See? Some people have evacuated here."

The intercom beeps and a male voice asks, "Is there still someone out there?"

Kira presses the button and says, "Yes, my friend and I need to get inside. Please open the door."

The voice replies incredulously, "Two of you!"

"That's right."

"We're filled to capacity already. There's shelter 37 in the left block. Can you make it there?" the male indicates.

Kira looks towards the left block and responds, "Please, take my friend at least. She's just a girl."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." More beeping later, the middle door of 3 elevator doors opens.

"Get in," Kira tells her. He grabs her and forces her into the elevator.

"What are you-? I can't-!" she exclaims while struggles.

"Get in will ya?" I'll go to the other side. Don't worry, okay? Hurry!" Kira presses a button to close the doors.

"Wait, don't do it!" the girl pleads with Kira after the doors closed. The elevator moves down and Kira makes a run for it.

With Kira

Kira runs overhead the battle for the remaining two machines.

"Lt Ramius!" a crewmember shouts before an explosion takes place.

The now identified brunette orders, "Hamana, Brian, get them up and running now!"

A ZAFT green suited soldier up on the platform Kira is on has his gun trained on Lt Ramius. Kira notices him and yells to her, "Behind you! Look out!"

She turns and begins opening fire on the sniper but runs out of ammunition. During this reprieve, the sniper flees. She notices Kira and mutters, "That kid again. Why did he-?" A comrade of hers is shot dead. She reloads her gun and takes out her comrade's killer. She calls to Kira, "Come here."

"Thanks but I'm off to the shelters in the left block. Never mind me."

"There's nothing left behind that door," she informs just before an explosion comes through the hallway Kira was intending on going through. Kira is blown back and runs to a safer place. "This way!" Kira jumps and stumbles onto the machine the lieutenant is on.

A ZAFT red soldier is killed. His blue-haired partner in red as well yells, "Rusty!" and runs horizontally, firing rapidly and yelling, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" which takes out one of the only Earth Forces officers left.

"Hamana!" the lieutenant yells, distressed about his death. She turns and is shot in the shoulder by the blue-haired ZAFT red.

"No." Kira lurches forward, intent on getting to the kneeling lieutenant. The remaining ZAFT red's gun jams so he discards his gun and draws a knife on his person. He uses his pack's thrusters to quickly close in on the downed lieutenant. Kira, who already reach Lt Ramius, receives some flashbacks about the evacuation countless years ago. He then realizes that his friend in his flashback and the enemy charging them are one in the same and asks, "Athrun?"

The charging ZAFT red stops surprised that this civilian knows his name, and asks incredulously, "Kira?"

Another explosion happens. The two friends stand. The lieutenant takes this chance to fire two shots upon Athrun who uses his thrusters to retreat. Lt Ramius knocks Kira into the defended mobile suit's cockpit and not long throws herself in there too. Yet another explosion and Athrun is standing at the other machine's cockpit. Athrun gets in before another explosion. Lt Ramius's unit moves and breaks the transport frame holding it. It moves to stand up. Another explosion later the lieutenant's machine stands. There are consecutive explosions in the background of the risen machine.

End

I know you all want to know what naruto's mobile suit will look like but I can't chose so I ask you all to help me and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Immortal soldier

Disclaimer don't own Naruto or gundam seed or destiny

I hate war as only a soldier who has lived it can, only as one who has seen its brutality, its futility, its stupidity Dwight D. Eisenhower

In the cockpit of the saved mobile suit

"Move back behind the seat," Lt. Ramius orders. "At least we can save this one. Even I should be able to operate this," she says while pressing some buttons. Several screens come to life and 3 large screens for external view are revealed.

Kira recalls the new revelation and thinks about their encounter, 'Athrun? No, it can't be, that's not possible.'

A blue screen near the legs is shown saying "Welcome to M•O•S" and a flower that has OMNI on it appears. Then a yellow screen shows:

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utomotive

**M**aneuver

Confused, Kira inquires, "GUNDAM?" Kira will later refer to the machines as Gundams.

Outside

The machine comes to life and moves itself from the frame. Explosions occur throughout the factory.

Invoke by T.M. Revolution)

"_A level 8 evacuation order has been issued for all of Heliopolis. Residents are to make their way to the nearest shelter at once."_

Kira's friends are running but an explosion happens and two machines fly out.

"Athrun," greets Miguel from his GINN (a green ZAFT mass-produced mobile that has a Mohawk-like appendage on its head, a single eye for scanning, a gun-not beam-, and a heavy sword) unit after Athrun's mobile suit touches ground.

"Rusty failed," Athrun bluntly but sadly reports.

"What?" Miguel asks in shock.

"The other machine has been boarded by an Earth Forces officer," Athrun continues.

Lt. Ramius's machine finally lands but stumbles. Kira notices a box on the left view screen pop up. "What? Sai, Tolle, Kuzzy?"

The GINN takes out its gun and fires it at the saved unit's feet. Miguel puts the gun away and draws the GINN's sword. "Okay, I'll capture this machine. You go ahead and make sure you get yours out of here." The GINN charges towards the lieutenant's unit.

Athrun has a moment to himself where he thinks, 'Kira, no it can't be, there's no way he could've been there.' He brings down the keyboard from the side and begins rapidly typing and rebuilding the machine's operating system (OS).

The GINN approaches the other suit as it's walking perpendicular to the GINN's path. The GINN slashes at the unknown unit but the unknown unit uses its thrusters to dodge. Inside the cockpit, Kira falls across the lieutenant's lap. She replies with, "Get out of the way! You want to die!"

"I'm sorry," he says before he notices the oncoming GINN and yells "Aaaah!"

The GINN leaps and prepares an overhead slash. Lt. Ramius presses a button that causes the mobile suit to gain colour: white overall Armour and a blue and red chest area. The mobile suit blocks the GINN's sword with its arms, which causes a lot of resultant, sparks.

"What?" Miguel asks, struggling to keep the offensive.

Inside Lt. Ramius's unit Kira is amazed. "This mobile suit, it's-" Kira starts but the lieutenant grunts in discomfort.

The GINN backs off and Miguel is confused. "Damnit! What's going on here? What's with that armor?"

Athrun appears on Miguel's communications screen and says, "They're all equipped with a system known as Phase Shift Armour." Miguel's GINN lands. "Once activated, it renders the GINN's sword useless," Athrun continues and a then activates his suit's Phase Shift, which turns his suit a pink-dark red colour. Athrun destroys two incoming missiles with the machine's Igelstellung guns as well as the missile's launcher that is a vehicle.

"You gotta get outta here now. You can't stick around this place forever," Miguel says. Athrun sees a young Kira, which fades before he leaves.

The GINN bursts forward which Lt. Ramius replies with its own Igelstellung guns but miss. Kira notices and thinks, 'The calibration's off.'

"Huh. Doesn't matter how good your armor is-" The GINN slashes downwards, takes to the air and makes a horizontal slice which it hits. "-If you can barely move!" continues Miguel and he makes another downwards slash which knocks the machine into a school. Kira sees his friends running on screen. "Trying to pilot that mobile suit! You're way in over your head, natural."

The GINN prepares to stab its sword through Lt. Ramius's suit's cockpit. On the ground, Kira's friends are shocked. The GINN lunges forward with its stab. Kira presses a button that causes the machine to kneel, thereby parrying the fatal strike. Kira moves back a control; the suit moves forward and tackles the GINN, causing the GINN to fall backwards.

Lt. Ramius, astonished, asks, "How did you-?"

Kira presses two buttons that initiate the viewing of the OS. "There are still people all around here. If you're gonna drive something like this, you gotta make better use of it."

The GINN stands up and readies its weapon, to charge again.

"This is ridiculous. How can they expect to run a complex machine with this kind of OS?" Kira asks incredulously.

"It hasn't yet reached the completion stage, it can't be helped," she retorts.

Miguel's suit is up after a few moments. Miguel, infuriated, says, "You bastard."

Back in the lieutenant's suit, Kira asks for her to move aside. Kira brings down a keyboard from the side and begins to rapidly type like the ZAFT soldiers.

Lt. Ramius, seeing this, thinks, "This kid…"

Miguel's suit fires its thrusters in order to make a frontal assault.

With a stern look, Kira turns to see the oncoming suit. Then he fires the Igelstellungs at the oncoming GINN and successfully hits. This leads to Miguel's suit losing the momentum and is forced to stop which Miguel voices as "What?" However, after stumbling a step or two, the GINN uses its thrusters once again to gain momentum and has its sword behind it for a horizontal slash. Kira on the other hand prepares to punch the daylights out of Miguel's suit, which hits the head of the enemy suit before Miguel gets his slash in. Miguel is thrown back quite a ways (a/n: if you think about it through physics, the force of both sides would cause the GINN a lot of damage) and voices it, "Aaaah!" before landing into a structure.

Kira, still altering the OS of the suit, says aloud, "Take the calibrations and reset the zero-moment point at CPG." Then, still in the same state he thinks, 'Connect the control module to the quasi-cortex molecular ion pump. Rebuild neuro-linkage network. Update metamotor cortex parameters. Start feet-forward control. Transfer functions. Correct for Corrales deviations. Online.'

Miguel finally decides to get up after his knockdown and asks, "What's with this guy? Now he's moving better!" Miguel puts the sword away for the GINN's gun and fires numerous shots, which hit the suit Kira's currently piloting.

Kira presses down a pad, which activates the thrusters and takes to the air. Miguel, persistent, planned on getting the enemy's suit so he fires a round or two at the airborne suit. Because he can't get a bead on his target, he as well takes to the air to combat this improved suit, however still firing with his gun.

Kira looks through the OS registry to check any possible weapons to use against the enemy. "Weapons?" he asks only to find that the only weapons available are the Igelstellung Vulcan Guns and a pair of Armor-Schneider Combat Knives. He then incredulously asks, "Armor Schneider? That's all there is!" Seeing that the only option for close combat disabling is the two knives, Kira opens the compartment for the knives to remove the weapons for use.

The GINN lands first and fires another round at the approximate location of enemy's landing. Kira, not really wanting to be shot down, lands but breaks into a run with the knives in the suit's hands. All the shots Miguel fired explode onto the pavement behind the Earth Forces suit.

"Damn piece of Earth trash!"

"No! Don't do it here!" Then Kira cuts a sharp turn and uses the thrusters to get up and personal with Miguel. "Stop it!" Kira exclaims before plunging a knife into the 'shoulder' of the enemy suit, followed by the second one on the opposite 'shoulder'. This generates a lot of sparks. The GINN's arms fall to its side. Then a shadow behind the GINN appears and grabs the GINN's heavy sword when the GINN ceased functioning.

Miguel inside the suit is in the dark. "Hydro not responding. Multi-drive system offline." Now resorting to drastic measures, Miguel pulls a lever that causes a countdown on the screen, giving him 60 seconds to get the hell out of there. The GINN's chest cockpit door is blasted open and Miguel is seen climbing out of the cockpit but using his thrusters on his pack to get away.

Lt. Ramius, seeing the ZAFT pilot get away, warns Kira to step away from the GINN. However, her warning came too late. The GINN explodes, causing collateral damage to Kira's suit and the surrounding area.

Somewhere in Heliopolis

There are debris and dead personnel. The female ensign who was assigned to get Lt. Ramius is unconscious but is knocked conscious by a floating body knocking her into the ceiling in the zero gravity area.

"The ship! Where is the Archangel?" She uses the cadaver that jostled her awake as a boost to move.

Space

A mobile suit penetrates the Earth Alliance ship that Lt. La Flaga came to Heliopolis with. "We've lost control!" a crewmember informs the captain. In front of them is the Heliopolis colony. Due to having no control, they ram into the Heliopolis colony screaming "Aaaah!" The ship crumples and is destroyed due to the continuous forward motion.

"Uh! Can't we do something about this difference in battle strength?" Lt. La Flaga asks before jettisoning the four gun-barrels on his Mobius Zero unit to cause beam-based damage to the enemy.

In the enemy commander's ship, a crewmember reports, "Olar's damaged. Emergency landing. Fire crew to B-Deck!"

"In a simple battle such as this, Olar's taken damage?" asks Captain Ades.

"From the looks of it, we have an unforeseen problem; a rather annoying fly buzzing around," Commander Le Creuset says.

"Laser beacon detected from Miguel Aiman. It's an emergency."

"If that weapon's effective enough to take out Miguel's mobile suit, it's all the more reason we simply can't neglect the last one," the commander says before leaving.

With the female ensign

"Is anybody here? Anyone?" she asks before the captain's hat, now tattered, floats by. She grabs it and starts choking up. "No, damnit. Are there any survivors out there?"

Suddenly there is a repeated banging sound. She turns towards the source and a male, the other ensign assigned to getting the lieutenant, bursts through with a flashlight. "Ensign Badgiruel, glad to see you're ok," he says.

Space

Retreat flares are fired. The lieutenant notices and wonders, "They're retreating? But there's still something…what's this?" La Flaga turns his unit the opposite direction and goes that way.

Another suit appears on the scene, a white suit; it's a ZGMF-515 CGUE, and it closes on La Flaga's Mobius Zero.

"Tell me, do you feel my presence, do you sense it in the same way I sense yours? An unfortunate fate, wouldn't you say, Mu La Flaga?" Le Creuset asks rhetorically before speeding towards La Flaga's location.

Back in Heliopolis: with Kira

The mobile suit is knelt down and is damaged by the looks of it.

"Nice."

Lt. Ramius is lying on a park bench with her right shoulder gauzed and wrapped. She suddenly stirs and awakens. She sees Mirirallia.

"Well I see you're finally awake," she says to the recently awakened. Then she calls to Kira, "Hey Kira!"

The lieutenant grunts in pain after an attempt to sit. Kira comes over and informs her, "You're better off just lying still for now…I do owe you an apology; I guess I got kinda carried away in there."

Mirirallia comes back and asks the patient, "You thirsty? Care for some water?"

Lt. Ramius notices and says, "Thank you." Kira helps her to sit up in order to drink.

"This so-called Gundam is awesome!" Tolle says.

"So does this thing move or not?" Kuzzy asks.

"Guys, stop playing around with it," Sai, being the voice of reason, advises.

"So why do you think it turned gray?" Kuzzy asks, curious.

"I guess it means the main battery is out of juice," Tolle suggests bluntly.

"Keep away from that machine!" the lieutenant shouts before firing a round at the machine where Kuzzy and Tolle are. She gets off of the bench and advances on the guys at the mobile suit weapon-first.

"Hey, what do you think doing?" Kira asks Lt. Ramius while catching up to her. When he does, he urges her, "Please, stop all this…there's something you should know. They're the ones who carried you out while you were still unconscious."

Suddenly Lt. Ramius turns her gun on Kira. She states, "I am grateful that you saved me but you kids have been exposed to a top military secret. It's not something that civilians should be handling carelessly."

Tolle, being a smartass comments, "Give me a break. You had Kira driving it a moment ago." This remark gets her to point her gun towards Tolle.

"All of you over here," she says, gesturing with her weapon. They do as asked. They all get grouped together. "Your names, one at a time," she orders.

"My name is Sai Argyle," the guy who formerly had a blazer on says. (He now is wearing the black shirt underneath the blazer)

"I'm Kuzzy Buskirk," the guy in the green and blue sweater indicates.

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Mirirallia Haw."

After a pause and a gesture with her gun, Kira plainly responds, "Kira Yamato."

"And my name is Murrue Ramius, an Earth Alliance Forces officer. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you people that I cannot permit any of you to leave." This earns a lot of "What?" from Kira and co. "Despite the circumstances, the fact is you witnessed a highly classified military project. Until I am able to notify the appropriate authorities who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

"You're kidding," Kuzzy says incredulously.

"Are your out of your mind! That's the biggest joke of all!" Tolle exclaims, thinking that all of this is a huge joke.

"You'll do as I say," snaps Murrue.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're citizens of Heliopolis, so we're neutral. We have nothing to do with the military or anything associated with it," Sai says, intent on weaseling out of the situation.

"He's right," Kuzzy says, thinking alike.

"What are the Earth Forces doing in Heliopolis in the first place? Even that doesn't make any sense," Tolle inquires.

"You said it. I mean isn't that how all this started?" Kuzzy put his two cents in.

Suddenly two gunshots ring out and Murrue is holding the weapon, albeit to the artificial sky. She then lowers the gun towards Kira and co. "Quiet down. You kids don't understand anything, do you? You keep insisting that you're neutral and aren't involved but can you really distance yourself from what's happening? You don't seriously believe that's possible, do you? The Earth Forces' most vital secret was here and you people have seen it. That's the reality; you'll just have to deal with it."

"…A little harsh, wouldn't you say?" Sai says after a pause.

"It may be harsh but we're in a middle of a war here, between PLANTs and Earth, between coordinators and naturals, outside of the world you live in," Murrue says, getting quieter near the end.

Space

The enemy captain's CGUE is hiding from the Moebius Zero behind a lattice structure when it passes by. Suddenly the CGUE turns and is in view of the Zero and fires on the Zero.

"Bastard! Is that you Rau Le Creuset?" Lt. La Flaga asks while evading most of the rounds.

He then flies into range and releases the gun barrels on his units to open fire on the CGUE. They miss of course. One flies directly in front of Rau's unit.

"You always seem to get in my way, Mu La Flaga, though I imagine you'd probably say the same thing about me!" The CGUE turns and heads into the spaceport entrance. Said Rau

"Ngh, he's gone into Heliopolis," Mu says to himself and follows suit, intent on stopping Rau.

Somewhere in Heliopolis

A large four-legged ship is seen in the dark with debris surrounding it.

"The only survivors are the few of us who were aboard the ship at the time of the explosion. But most of them are factory workers," the male ensign sent to get Lt. Ramius informs Ensign Badgiruel.

"Current status? What of the ZAFT vessels?" inquires Ensign Badgiruel

"I have no idea. We've been busy enough as it is, verifying what's happened around here," the male ensign responds.

Ensign Badgiruel hops into the front of the bridge and presses a button that turned on the lights in the bridge and activated the initial programs of the vessel. "This 'Archangel' is quite the ship. It would take a whole lot more than this to sink it," Ensign Badgiruel says to herself.

"However out there is a mountain of debris; it's blocking off the harbor exit. We're completely trapped in here," the male ensign informs.

She presses a few buttons on a small pad to activate the ship's radio, which displays that there is little to no signal. "Hmm? So the airways are still being jammed and yet they-? Then this has only been a diversion? That must means that ZAFT's true target is Morgenroete!" she ponders and says, startling the ensign she's talking to. "Makes sense. What's happening there? Where are the G-Weapons? This doesn't tell me anything at all," she says, clearly frustrated with the situation.

"X105 Strike here, Earth Forces please respond," comes from the radio, startling the two ensigns.

Deep in Heliopolis

"X105 Strike here, Earth Forces please respond," comes from the radio of a mobile suit's cockpit.

"I guess, it's soon time to reveal myself," naruto says.

With Kira

X105 Strike here, Earth Forces please respond! Come in Earth Forces, please respond!" Kira shouts into the radio, but all he gets is some static.

Outside the X105 Strike (which will now be referred to as the Strike), a trailer is brought into the clearing. Sai climbs out and approaches Mirirallia, Murrue, and Kira who got out of the Strike.

"The number 5 trailer," Sai says before turning to the trailer, "that's the one you asked for, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Thanks for the help," Murrue says.

"So, what's next? What are we supposed to do for you now?" Sai asks, clearly irritated by his tone of voice.

"Can you please get the Striker pack? Once that's done, Kira, try contacting them one more time, okay?"

"Sure," Kira replies.

Back with the warring veterans

Rau fires several rounds at the moving Mu.

"Why in this place?" Mu asks rhetorically before firing four shots from his beam rifle. They all miss their target. Rau retaliates by shooting several rounds at Mu who dodges them. Mu is trying to get a lock-on on Rau when Rau goes behind a structure.

"Mu, I'd actually be pleased if you vanished right about NOW!" Rau says to himself before appearing at the other side of the structure and opening fire on the Zero. These shots penetrated numerous of the four gunbarrels the Zero possessed, causing Mu to abandon the barrels lest he get blown up in the aftermath of the barrels' destruction. Rau Le Creuset pursues the Zero.

Archangel

Ensign Badgiruel is seen in the captain's seat.

"Launch the ship? But that's impossible with the number of people we have." ArguesNeumann

"The time you're using to argue could be better spent on _making_ it possible," Badgiruel coldly says to her male counterpart. "Morgenroete could still be under attack right now for all we know!" The door to the bridge opens and a handful of people are there. They hopped to the general area of Ensign Badgiruel, behind two chairs and consoles perpendicular to the back of the captain's chair. "Are you saying we should remain cooped up in here and ignore what's happening elsewhere?"

"I rounded them up for you," an entrant informs Badgiruel.

"To your stations, people!" she orders, intent on getting the hell out of there. "Just carry out the computer's instructions."

"Right."

"Ma'am."

"Those ZAFT vessels are still out there somewhere. We're in no position to engage them," the male ensign argues (he argues a lot, doesn't he?), standing behind a control chair.

"I'm aware of that. As the ship comes on-line, be ready to fire assault canons. You can do that, chief, can't you?" asked Ensign Badgiruel

The newly appointed chief spins the chair around and sits himself down and turns around.

"Alright, commence launch sequence. Due to the urgent nature, we'll omit C-30 to L-21 from the process. Main power on-line," she orders. A screen displaying the 'Main States of Archangel' with 6 Main Engine Power gauges, 6 Sub Engine Power gauges, 3 Fuel Tank gauges, a Speed Meter gauge, a Count Down to Start number screen, and a Selector screen. Stated Badgiruel

"Output increase stable, 450 seconds to required rating."

"That's too long," Ensign Badgiruel says, agitated (impatient little bitch, isn't she?) "What's the status of conduits to Heliopolis?"

"They're undamaged," the person who sits beside the male ensign says.

"Set us up to draw power through them. Get the conduits on-line. Relay power to accumulator," Badgiruel orders

"Connection confirmed, flow stable, 20 seconds to required rating," the one beside the male ensign informs.

"Life support systems normal."

"CIC on-line."

"Weapons system on-line. FCS, contact. Magnetic field chamber and pellet dispenser…functioning and stable."

"Maintaining external impact damper at maximum output."

"Linking main power, engine stable."

"All Archangel systems on-line. Preparations for launch…complete," the chief says.

"Seal all airtight bulkheads. All hands, be prepared for sudden impact as possible damage to the ship. Advance with caution. Launch Archangel!" exclaimed Ensign Badgiruel

The ship slowly advances. Then the ship's frontal 'legs' open to reveal a positron cannon in each 'leg' that extends out.

With the warring two

Several shots from Mu are fired at the approaching CGUE but all miss. Then the CGUE stomps on a gunbarrel to cease its firing. Now without any gunbarrels, the Zero only has the beam rifle mounted on its underside. The two continue to have a dogfight (a duel between 2 airborne vehicles).

Back on the Ground

The Strike walks to and kneels down at the trailer. The trailer opens up to show an assault pack; a power and projectile portion and a hyper impulse beam cannon longer than the height of the Strike.

Kira kneels at the Strike's cockpit opening yelling to Murrue, "The power pack, which one is that?"

"The weapons and power pack are integrated! Mount the whole unit!"

Later

"The evacuation orders are still in effect I guess," Mirirallia says.

"I wonder if my father and the others have made it to the shelters," Sai says.

"Uh, I want to hurry up with this and go home," Kuzzy says, his hands behind his head and leaning against the trailer.

Suddenly there is an explosion. The CGUE makes it out of the smoke and debris first but the Zero is hot on Rau's tail. Noticing this, Naruto disappears, off to cloak his unit, seeing as ZAFT should not know of his presence on the research satellite.

In the CGUE cockpit, Rau spots the Strike, and says, "Hmm, so…that must be it."

Mu also takes notice of the Strike and says, "The final unit."

The CGUE, intent on destroying the unit because of the inability to capture it, speedily makes its way to the unit. However, the Zero intercepts the Rau's intended path, causing it to alter its plans. Mirirallia screams due to the high velocity wind.

Commander Creuset, can I help spoke a GINN pilot.

Yes destroy that unit on the ground spoke Rau

Yes sir repleyed the pilot

No, said mu as tried to intercept the GINN but was forced give up when Rau opened fire.

Sorry mu but I can't let you dow that said with a smirk.

The GINN aimed it'sMMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun at the strike

Time to die you pathetic natural spoke the pilot

**BLI **

**BLI**

Two beam went through the suit one through the cockpit another through the Battery

The machine exploded in a **booom**

What said Rau as he had to dodge two shots

Damn almost had him thought naruto

As a mobile suit appeared it looked like the strike but there are some things notable differences, the right arm was more bulky and there were two spikes on the legs and the one of the colors were different instead of blue it was black.

Then the unknown ms charged Rau's CGUE

Rau was forced to dodge

Snapping out of her shock Murrue runs while clutching her right shoulder and exclaims, "Mount the equipment before it's too late!"

Inside the colony, the Zero and CGUE and the ms begin the dogfight. The CGUE, now behind the Zero, brandishes its heavy sword and rushes in to end Mu La Flaga. However, naruto open fire with his 65mm High-energy Beam Rifle, I don't think so rau said naruto

Damn cursed Rau

Whew that was close thanks said mu

No problem, lets finish this said naruto

When suddenly rau attacked mu but he dodged this dose not work in mu favor as the CGUE simply cut the Zero's beam rifle in two.

And continues its course towards the Strike.

"I'll take you down now while I have the chance!" exclaims Rau, rapidly approaching the idle Strike,

Kira lets out a battle cry, mounts the pack, activates Phase Shift, and stands the Strike up.

Archangel

"As we hit maximum combat speed, fire assault cannons."

The assault cannons are charged up and are ready to fire…they fire, destroying the exit doors. Outside the harbor, it is revealed that the doors lead to a hillside within the colony of Heliopolis.

"What!" exclaims Rau to himself. Rau stops his advance, shocked by the unprecedented interruption that is the new warship.

The Archangel makes its way out from the smoke cloud made by the doors' destruction, smoke trailing behind it.

Hmmm things are going to get interesting naruto thought

Next episode: Collapsing Land

This is war sage please review


	4. Chapter 4

Immortal soldier

Disclaimer don't own Naruto or gundam seed or destiny

All men are brothers, like the seas throughout the world' so why do winds and waves clash so fiercely everywhere?

Emperor Hirohito

Chapter 4

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1600 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Inside his CGUE, Rau turned his attention back at the Strike Gundam.

"I shall take you down while I have the chance!" he remarked. The CGUE fired off shots from its heavy assault machine gun at the Strike as it resumed diving down at it.

Just at the nick of time, Kira activated the Strike's PS armor, deflecting the attacks. Gritting his teeth, he braced the attacks' impact.

"Interesting… a change of course will do," Rau commented, with his CGUE then turned its sights on the _Archangel_, changing direction and target.

Inside the _Archangel's_ bridge, Natarle issued commands to the newly formed crew to make countermeasures.

"Evade! Turn right, pitch 90 degrees! Load "Hell-dart" missiles… target is the enemy MS! Fire…!"

The _Archangel_ took a sharp right turn, dodging the CGUE's attacks. It then fired several missiles at the CGUE in retaliation. The CGUE quickly dodged them, as each trailed past it and hit the central axial support shaft of the colony, damaging it.

Meanwhile on the ground, Kira saw the CGUE floating out in the open.

_Now is my chance._

He moved the Strike to grab the "Agni" hyper-impulse cannon that was lain on the parked trailer next it and took aim, charging the weapon.

Murrue and the other teens noticed it, with the female EA officer being aghast. She flailed her arms to get Kira's attention.

"No, what are you doing? Stop! You're…!"

The rest of her words were cut off in an instant as the Strike fired off a massive shot from the "Agni". The projectile went straight upwards at the CGUE; however, Rau noticed this and jerked the controls, managing to sidestep at a split second, but took some damage by having his CGUE's left arm blown off.

The streaking projectile then trailed through the colony's side, blowing a large hole near the MS.

A surprised look etched on Rau's face as he witnessed the attack.

"How can a MS have such a powerful weapon? No matter… retreat is the best option now," he remarked. He then escaped through the now made hole, heading back to the _Vesalius_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After spotting the Strike Gundam along with the group - Murrue and the teens - Natarle ordered the _Archangel_ to land near them. The group was then brought aboard, with the Strike being towed inside the hanger. Everyone gathered outside.

Murmurs from the bridge crew sounded about, asking about the Strike, as they observed the deactivated MS. The cockpit chest hatch opened, with Kira stepping out. Everyone was surprised at the sight of a young boy piloting a mass-destructive weapon.

"What the… the pilot's a kid!"

"How did he come in control of this MS?"

"Amazing… it couldn't be…"

Kira looped his foot through the winch-rope that ferried him down on the ground, and he joined the other teens. Natarle was much astounded as the bridge crew, as her eyes took in detail of his profile.

_He's only a kid… how is it possible?_

Suddenly, she recalled her first meeting with him and his friends back in the auto-taxi stop moments ago.

_Wait… he's the same one I bumped into a while back! Is it a coincidence?_

She directed her attention to Murrue, who saluted her and offered her hand.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, engineer supervisor of division 6. I'm glad to meet you."

Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, temporary captain of this EA battleship."

Minutes later, Mu appeared among the group, after managing to park his damaged Moebius Zero in the hangar. Carrying his pilot helmet under his left arm, he started, getting everyone's attention.

"May I ask who's in charge of this battleship?"

Natarle answered his question, glancing at him.

"Nearly the entire crew was killed in the explosion back ago, including the captain. Although I temporarily took charge of this ship a while ago, I think you're more suited to be captain, Murrue. That leaves you in charge."

Murrue sighed, displeased at being assigned a delicate position in an instant. She glanced at Mu, "You are?"

Mu gave a small grin as he made his introduction with a small salute.

"Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, squad leader of the EA battleship _Enrylion_ - the crew and the captain transferred from that ship and were supposed to operate here in the _Archangel_, but now I see that I'm the only survivor from their unit. I had to park my damaged Moebius Zero here for repairs, if that's ok with you."

Murrue saluted back.

"We're glad to have you onboard, lieutenant. As you can see, we're on a tight bind now," Natarle commented.

Mu looked at the stationary Strike Gundam and whistled softly. He turned his attention to Kira and walked towards him.

"So, you're the pilot of this MS, huh?"

"No… it was like I had to," Kira sadly replied, looking at the ground.

"I see… tell me, would you happen to be a Coordinator?"

"…Yes, I am."

In an instant, several soldiers among the crew suddenly pointed rifles at him.

That's enough said naruto as he walked up to them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1610 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

Meanwhile, inside the _Vesalius's_ hangar, Athrun was on work modifying the Aegis Gundam's OS from inside the Aegis's cockpit.

A mechanic floated by, his face popping out in view.

"Athrun, why don't you take a break? You can modify the OS of this mobile suit later! Its repairs aren't done yet."

Athrun looked up him and gave a small smile, pausing from his work.

"Thanks anyway, but I have to finish calibrating the OS so I can pilot this mobile suit properly. Besides, I'm almost done with it; just give me five minutes."

"Well… alright. See you!"

The mechanic shrugged his shoulders and left. Athrun resumed his task, typing consecutively and quickly on the keyboard interface while glancing at the small screen interface showing the inputs to make changes in the OS.

The rest of the secret MS - Blitz, Buster, and Duel - were parked deactivated alongside the Aegis, and were in the midst of repair and tune-ups.

Five minutes passed by. Finally, Athrun finished adjusting the Aegis's OS. He outstretched his hands and stretched a bit, running a hand through his hair.

"Whew… that should do it."

Suddenly, the same mechanic who checked up on him came back, popping his face in view. He snapped his fingers to get the Aegis pilot's attention.

"Hey, Athrun, Commander Creuset wants you on the bridge, double-time."

"Alright, I'm on my way, thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon entering the bridge, Athrun found Rau, Captain Ades, and Miguel watching a video footage of Miguel's battle with the Strike.

Rau looked at the Aegis pilot, greeting him.

"Welcome back, Athrun. This video you're seeing is that of Miguel's battle with one of the five prototype MS. I'm surprised at the potential power it has, able to bring down Miguel's GINN in a single blow."

Athrun was shocked, recalling his recent encounter of his childhood best friend.

_Kira… why?_

He turned facing Miguel.

"Is that true? Are you ok?"

"Tch… yeah, I'm alright. Damn MS, it sure was very maneuverable. It disabled my GINN by cutting off the power source at the sides. I had no choice but to self-destruct and escaped with the other infiltration units."

Ades interrupted.

"What should we do now, commander?"

Rau rubbed his chin in thought, looking at the footage, which was being replayed.

"Miguel, take Aurol and Matthew with you; you'll be dispatched back in the colony. Your orders are to capture or destroy that mobile suit and the legged warship. You'll be given a new GINN to start with but be careful there another mobile suit that we didn't know about and it capabilities are unknown _…_dismissed."

Miguel saluted, before leaving for the hangar.

"Yes sir!"

Athrun was instantly disappointed that he wasn't included in the mission. He stared in shock at the masked commander.

"But, commander, why leave me out of this mission? I must deploy along with Miguel," the Aegis pilot then faced Captain Ades, "Captain, permit me to sortie for this mission!"

The _Vesalius_ captain shook his head.

"Negative, Zala. I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out. Besides, Miguel has to release his frustration in dealing with that MS."

"But…"

"That's final, Zala!"

Athrun gritted his teeth in defeat and clenched his hands into fists. He saluted his superiors and left the bridge, heading for the hangar. As the bridge's doors closed after him, Ades let out a tired sigh, folding his arms.

"He's quite a handful, I say. We should watch him carefully, commander."

Rau chuckled little, adjusting his mask.

"I wouldn't worry, Ades. He knows what he should do in this kind of situation."

I am more worried the unknown not only did Intel not hear about it, but from fighting against it I can tell its pilot is no rookie said Rau.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1615 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Inside the _Archangel_, Kira's teen friends were shocked at seeing the soldiers among the crew pointing rifles at the Strike pilot. Tolle stepped in front of Kira, outstretching his hands to protest.

"Stop it! Kira isn't an enemy! What did he do to you for him to deserve this?"

Murrue ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons.

"Enough! Lower your weapons this instant!"

The soldiers looked confused by her order, but reluctantly complied. Natarle placed her hands on her hips.

What's going on, Murrue? An explanation is needed."

Murrue looked sadly back at Kira before replying.

"It's true. Kira here is a Coordinator, and he was able to control this MS. He destroyed a GINN that attacked us moments ago, and it's thanks to him that he managed to save everyone onboard this ship."

Clenching his hands into fists, Kira looked up and spoke reluctantly.

"I'm a first-generation Coordinator, meaning that my parents' genes weren't modified."

Murmurs were heard among the group.

"Whoa…"

"Unreal… a Coordinator… and first-generation, huh…"

"He destroyed a GINN? That's awesome!"

Mu mentally slapped himself for placing the Strike pilot in an awkward position. He then tried to redeem for that mistake.

"You know, kid, there were intended pilots for those five secret prototype MS built here; that MS standing behind you is one of them. In the simulations, they could barely do more than move them."

He glanced at Murrue and Natarle.

"Oh boy… who'd have thought this might happen?"

I did said naruto reminding everyone he was there.

One again the soldier's raised their rifles.

Who are you, identify yourself spoke natarle.

I am captain naruto uzumaki alliance Special Forces said naruto, which made mu, murrrue and natarle along with the rest of Alliance personnel snap to attention and salute.

At ease said naruto.

Sir its good to see you again, it's been awhile mu said to naruto.

Yes it has Lieutenant; may I ask who is in command here?

I am said murrue.

Very well permission to come aboard? Asked naruto.

Permission granted, but may I ask why you are here? Asked murrue.

Thank you, I was here to pick up my mobile suit said naruto.

I didn't know there was a sixth being built said natarle.

It's a good thing or else they would have tried to take mine said naruto.

Yea zaft having four is bad but having five would be a disaster said mu.

Agreed said murrue.

Any I was wondering if you get some packs for my ms? Asked naruto.

No it's not a problem, but may I ask why you need pack for you mobile suit? Asked murrue.

Well it is like the strike it use's striker packs like the strike and it could use the strike's as it has it own, speaking of which I have to bring my ms aboard if you excuse me said naruto as he turned around.

Well things are certainly looking up said mu with the captain here our chances have improved.

They heard a sound and looked to see a ms landing on the deck with a snarling nine tailed red fox on its right shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1616 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

Meanwhile inside the _Vesalius's_ hangar, three GINN's were outfitted with heavy missiles in preparation for the mission assigned to ZAFT pilots Miguel Aiman, Aurol, and Matthew.

From the lounge area above and facing the hangar, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol watched the weapons being loaded onto the GINN's and wondered. Dearka gave a low whistle as he noticed the heavy missiles. He folded his arms, floating about.

"Well, I guess things are getting serious in this situation we're in."

Nicol pressed his hands against the lounge window, staring intently at the three GINN's.

"What's with the heavy missiles? They look geared up for an assault rather than just a simple skirmish. And why attack Heliopolis? Aren't they a neutral colony?"

Yzak folded his arms with an annoyed look on his face, looking away from the window.

"Bah… it's ridiculous for Heliopolis to consider themselves as a neutral colony, seeing that they we're developing those secret prototype MS that we captured a while back. What were they thinking?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1618 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar, repairs were being made on the Strike Gundam and Moebius Zero. Head Engineer Kojiro Murdock bellowed out orders to his crew of mechanics and engineers to speed up repairs and weapon loading.

"What the hell are you stopping for? Keep on with the repairs! We haven't got much time to dawdle around!"

"Speed up repairs on the Moebius Zero and the Strike! I want them ready soon!"

He looked up to the third machine in the hanger the kyuubi the captain called it

The captain said he just needed them to repair the suit if damage and the like and he would do the rest, which was just fine with Murdock since he didn't know a thing about it the captain said he would give the martial so they could properly give it repairs and ect.

Available supplies from the nearby factory (where the Strike and the Aegis were previously stored) were being ferried in quickly as repairs commenced. Every available personnel pitched in to help.

Naruto was in the kyuubi's cockpit working on the ms oc since he could not fully upload it before now that he has a chance he will take it.

This is kind of like my first c-rank mission thought naruto as he remembered his life as a kid, no naruto those times are over as he forced down those memories

_**Flashback **_

_K how about we introduce ourselfs siad kakashi_

_How do we do that asked sakura_

_How is she Kunoichi of the year thought everyone_

_Your likes and dislikes dreams for the future and hobbies said kakashi_

_How about you go first show us how it's done? Asked sakura_

_Oh...me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...hmm...never really thought about that...as for my hobbies...well, I have a lot of hobbies._

_How about you go pinkly said kakashi. _

_My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is ... Well... And uhm.. My dream for the future is... My hobby is... What I dislike is Naruto!(1)_

_You now emo said kakashi_

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike, and not much I do like. And I have an ambition that I have no plan to leave as a dream. The restoration of my clan, and to... kill a certain man._

_And now you sunshine said kakashi_

_I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!_

**Flashback end**

Suddenly an unbelievable amount of pain appeared only thanks to his high pain, tolerance

That he is not screaming out in agony he quickly reaches into his jacket pocket and gets a bottle of pill and puts two in his mouth and swallowed them and the pain faded.

He waited ten minutes to calm down.

Ok it's that done Naruto thought as he got up and on the zip line.

Well things are getting interesting who would of guessed one of them would be here, oh well I should get to the bridge thought naruto.

From one of the officers' quarters inside the ship, Kira was taking a nap on an available bunk bed, exhausted from his first battle. In another room next him, Kuzzy, Mirirallia, Sai, and Tolle were gathered about, having a conversation about their friend's revelation as a Coordinator.

"You know, I never thought Kira would be a Coordinator," Kuzzy started, "I mean, it somewhat doesn't seem right about him."

"Kuzzy, Kira is our friend. Him being a Coordinator has nothing much to affect us with. He is a good person from what I can remember about him."

"How is he able to move that machine? I don't recall him knowing about it and hiding it from us. And how did he modify the machine's OS quickly? Only Coordinators could possess that skill and talent like he has. I've heard stories about them - how they possess extraordinary skills, be stronger and faster, and absorbing knowledge as much as they could than an ordinary human."

Mirirallia and Tolle huddled close, holding to each other, while Sai contemplated in silence. They were beginning to have doubts and getting another perspective on Kira.

With a sigh, Kuzzy added, "I wonder… can Naturals win a war against ZAFT's Coordinators?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel's _bridge, naruto walked in to see Murrue, Mu, and Natarle were having a discussion about the current situation happening in the colony.

Seated on the captain's seat and wearing an EA officer uniform, Murrue recalled a fact.

"Fortunately, all the citizens have been evacuated to the shelters, which can separate from the colony like escape pods. Civilian casualties aren't an issue now."

Standing in front of her, Mu wondered about the teens.

"So what will you do with the kids?"

Natarle answered instead, seated next to Mu.

"Since they saw the Strike and this ship, which are considered military secrets, they'll have to remain on board. There's no question to that."

Mu ran a hand through his blond, long curly hair.

"When this ship leaves the colony, there'll be a long battle ahead. And we're short of manpower to maintain this ship."

I agree with mu we need a way to get some more crew members said naruto as he joined them

Rubbing her chin with one hand, Murrue then thought of Kira and his piloting skills in the Strike.

"I'm thinking of asking Kira to be the Strike's pilot."

Natarle stared at her ridiculously and objected, "A MS can't be entrusted to a kid! Besides, I think Lieutenant La Flaga or captain uzumaki here should be the pilot for the job."

Mu chuckled a bit at the suggestion, declining the offer.

"Are you kidding? I can't pilot it, because the kid modified the OS in such a way that a Natural can't handle it. And if we ask him to reprogram it to its original settings, I doubt I could get that MS running, nothing more than just budging a step."

Ensign normally I would fully agree with you but now we don't have choice mu can't pilot it for said reason and I can't cause I have the kyuubi and I can't be in to places at once (2)

Natarle groaned, shaking her head in disappointment at Mu and naruto's reply. Murrue looked at the Moebius Zero pilot.

"Lieutenant, can you bring Kira here? I'd like to have a word with him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 26; +1620 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

In the _Vesalius's_ hangar, the three GINN's were launched into space. They quickly headed towards the colony, looking for their assigned targets.

Seconds after their launch, Athrun quickly snuck inside the Aegis Gundam, closing the cockpit hatch after him. He quickly activated its OS, getting the MS up and running, with its PS armor starting up. Several mechanics that were in the midst of fixing it, noticed the action, surprised.

"Hey, what's going on?" the head mechanic wondered, looking puzzled at the Aegis while making his inspection on all MS in the hangar.

The Aegis then broke free from its constraints.

"Whoa! Get out of the way…!" one of the mechanics exclaimed.

The rest of the mechanics quickly backed off from the Aegis; as it headed to the launching pad for take off. Meanwhile, the head mechanic floated quickly to a paging phone posted near the hangar doors, picking up the receiver and pressing the **"PAGE"** button.

"Get me bridge, right now!" he exclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the bridge, the communications operator relayed the news to Captain Ades.

"What in the world? I didn't order Zala to launch! Seal the hangar doors!" he bellowed, slamming his hand on his seat's armrest.

"Wait a minute, Ades, let Athrun go," Rau interrupted.

"But commander…?"

"This might prove to be interesting."

The masked commander grinned slyly as he awaited expectations from the Aegis pilot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 26; +1622 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Meanwhile, inside the _Archangel's_ bridge, Kira was brought in before Murrue. The temporary captain looked at him with a hint of desperation before she started.

"What do you want from me, Miss Murrue?" the Strike pilot asked, confused and despondent.

"Kira… I ask that you be the pilot for the Strike when this ship is ready to leave the colony."

Anger mirrored in his eyes as he took in those words. He clenched his hands into shaky fists, cutting the air with them.

"No! I refuse to pilot that MS! Why do you ask me to do this? I hate this stupid and senseless war you're fighting and don't want to be dragged in it! That's why I came here in this neutral colony!"

"The radio…" Mu wondered looking at the direction of the sound, which happened to come from one of the communication operators' terminal. He went up to one and checked radio communications, trying to get a frequency, flipping switches and pushing buttons. All that was heard as a response was garbled static.

"Hello, hello! This is Lieutenant Mu La Flaga speaking, anyone!" he exclaimed in a headphone mic.

No response.

Setting the headphone mic down, he looked back at the group.

"The radio's been blocked. Damn, it must be N-Jammers ZAFT is using. Well, they're not playing around, that's for sure. They're going to attack pretty soon. Lieutenant Ramius, you'll have to be the captain of this ship. Although my rank is higher than yours, I absolutely know nothing of this ship."

"I agree with Lieutenant La Flaga. What are your orders?" Natarle asked.

As do I said naruto

Murrue looked at the rest grimly. She took a deep breath before starting, accepting her role as captain and preparing to carry out her new duty.

"Kira, I order you to launch in the Strike immediately, no excuses! I want everyone on battle-stations! Lieutenant La Flaga, captain uzumaki are your machines ready?"

Mu shook his head and threw his hands up in the air.

"Are you kidding? It's badly damaged and its repairs aren't done. I can't launch yet!"

The kyuubi is ready to launch replied naruto

"Natarle, contact the operators to return to their posts!"

Natarle gave a quick salute before executing her order. She took her seat on the deputy and combat commander's chair situated on the CIC (Combat Information Center) area beneath the bridge.

"This is the bridge speaking, operators, you're to return to your posts immediately!" she ordered through the ship's intercom.

Sneering with disgust, Kira had no choice but to comply with the newly appointed captain's order. He exited the bridge and headed for the hangar with naruto just ahead of him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar, head mechanic/engineer Kojiro Murdock was waiting for Kira and naruto, seeing that they were the only people who's machines are in fighting condition He spotted them running inside as he arrived.

"There you two are, Hurry up!" he exclaimed to them as they made a mad dash to their ms, jumping in the cockpits.

"Don't push me around!" Naruto heard Kira retorted as the cockpit hatch closed after him.

Murdock raised a right eyebrow in confusion, and scratched his right cheek in wonder.

Jeez, what's with him all of a sudden?"

Inside the kyuubi's cockpit, naruto calmly dragged the keyboard interface to him, starting up the kyuubi's OS. The CIS was turned on, with Murrue's face appearing in a sub-window located at the right CIS and kira on the left

"You're despicable!" he heard kira exclaimed at her with disgust.

Kira calm down now is not the time to be angry wait till this is over said naruto calmly

Murdock meanwhile ordered his crew to load the Sword type parts, on the Strike and the aile pack for the kyuubi getting them ready for launch. Kira noticed them on the CIS, a bit surprised.

"Sword type parts… hmm… I'll have to learn to use this quick." Said Kira

. Hn things should be a little more in our favor now thought naruto as the Aile parts came on the his CIS

The launch sequence window popped in view from above as the launch doors opened.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM **

**GAT-X305 AILE KYUUBI GUNDAM **

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Naruto uzumaki,kyuubi heading out naruto said, as theaile kyuubi was instantly launched from the linear catapult.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM **

**GAT-X105 SWORD STRIKE GUNDAM **

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato… Strike Gundam: let's go!" Kira exclaimed, as the Sword Strike was instantly launched from the linear catapult, with its PS armor kicking in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the GINN's blasted a hole into the colony. Miguel noticed in his radar the Aegis Gundam following behind and smirked at himself.

"Athrun, show us what a ZAFT squad leader is made of!" he remarked via com-link to the Aegis pilot.

Athrun's face was grim as he prepared to brace himself to face his best friend who was supposedly piloting the Strike.

The ZAFT attack squad quickly flew in, heading straight to the _Archangel_.

Four heat sources detected… three GINNs and… it can't be… it's the Aegis!" bridge officer Jackie Tonomura, specializing in enemy search and detection, reported from the CIC area as he monitored four green blips popping in radar, heading straight to the ship. A small diagram of the Aegis Gundam with small details was displayed for a few seconds before disappearing.

Murrue quickly took charge and ordered counter-measures.

"Prepare for MS combat! Fire off anti MS guns at them!"

The _Archangel_ fired off its CIWS at the oncoming MS, barely hitting them. Their shots ricocheted into the colony interior, damaging it.

Miguel motioned Aurol and Matthew to attack the ship as he noticed the Strike and kyuubi approaching.

"Aurol, Matthew! Go after the ship! Athrun and I will take care of those MS's!"

Two of the three GINNs broke off, beginning their attack on the _Archangel_ with heavy missiles and peppering it with bazookas.

The ship lurched inside within each impact, shaking the crew.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira be careful that orange ginn belongs to the Magic Bullet Of Dusk so be carefull

Miguel motioned Athrun to follow him as his GINN recklessly took aim at the Sword Strike with its heavy ion cannon.

The Sword Strike dodged the shot and charged head-on at the GINN. The shot trailed to the central axial support shaft of the colony, damaging it.

Naruto fired on the Aegis

"Take this!" Kira exclaimed, the Sword Strike taking a massive swing at Miguel with its "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword.

The GINN sidestepped quickly, avoiding the attack. The Sword Strike then took out its "Midas Messer" beam boomerang and flung it towards the GINN with one swift motion.

Miguel easily dodged it, knowing it was coming.

"Ha… nice try, punk, it's my turn! Athrun, you come at it from behind!" he exclaimed, the GINN preparing for a counter-attack with its heavy sword, unsheathing it.

I can't the other mobile suit won't let me near strike said Athrun as he dodge another shot from the kyuubi.

However, Miguel forgot to notice the beam boomerang coming back to its owner, as it sliced his GINN's right leg off in its return path.

"What…!" he exclaimed.

With a quick turnaround, the Sword Strike charged at the GINN and sliced it in half with its "Schwert Gewehr".

Electric sparks sprang about inside the GINN's cockpit, as Miguel was aghast at the outcome. He flailed his arms helplessly, shielding himself from the inevitable.

"Ah-!" he shrieked.

Miguel's GINN disintegrated into pieces amongst the explosion. Athrun watched his comrade's demise with teary-eyes, clenching his hands into shaky fists.

"MIGUEL!" he cried out at his comrade's instant demise but could do nothing, as he had to dodge shot from the kyuubi.

I have you now naruto said was just to do a critical hit on Athrun when kira got in front of him

Kira what are you doing move said naruto

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a staggering ten minutes, the _Archangel_ managed to bring down the other two GINNs with its CIWS and missiles combined.

However, just as the last GINN was being destroyed, it launched its heavy missiles intended at the ship. Unfortunately, they trailed past for the central axial support shaft of the colony.

With that final attack, the main support holding the colony was slowly crumbling apart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Aegis and the Sword Strike hovered in the air facing each other from a short distance, its pilots fathoming each other's identity.

"Kira… Kira Yamato, is it? It's you all along!"

"Athrun… can it be… you're Athrun Zala!"

"What are you doing in the mobile suit? Why are you with the EA?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! Why are you with ZAFT? Why did you attack this colony?"

Around them, the colony was crumbling apart.

Suddenly, a portion of the colony wall crumbled, with a huge hole created near the Sword Strike. In an instant it was sucked into the vortex of space.

"Ah…!" Kira exclaimed in dismay.

"Kira…!" Athrun cried out, watching his best friend being sucked in space.

Shit thought naruto as his ms was sucked into space.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, inside one of the escape shelters the mysterious girl was pushed into by Kira moments ago, she looked around at the rest of the gathered civilians who were seated with safety locks strap to them and close to each other, terrified.

"What's happening?" one man wondered.

A little girl was crying on her mom's shoulder.

"Mommy… I'm scared!"

The mysterious girl could do nothing but sigh beneath the safety lock strapped in her seat as she waited for the shelter she was on to make its escape from the crumbling colony.

End

Acakura; naruto is the main character and no he is not a carbon copy of kira but he dose see the younger him in kira

1 Naruto will little to no Jutsu at all.

2 if you read or watched naruto then you will know Sakura. likes ,dream for the future is, hobby is, really she is beyoned crazy about it.

There will be more naruto scenes after this sorry for the delay

GAT-X305 kyuubi

Unit type

Prototype Multi-Mode Mobile Suit

First seen January 25 71 C E

Manufacturer: Morgenroete Inc.

Operator earth alliance

Pilot Naruto uzumaki

Overall height 17.72 meters 1,772 cm 697.638 in 58, 136 ft

Standard 64.8 tons 58,785.572 kg

129,599.965 lb

Power-plant high-energy cryogenic power generator

Accommodation pilot only, cockpit in torso

Armor tridium

Armaments 2x Igelstellung 80mm multi-barrel anti air CIWS

2x armor Schneider combat knife

MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rod

Special equipment and features

dragon swarm system (its like the predecessor to the dragoon systembut with four pods)

E.C.I.G Enhanced communication and Intelligence gathering network

Optional equipment

65mm high-energy beam rifle

Shield

Bazooka


	5. Chapter 5

Immortal soldier

Disclaimer don't own Naruto or gundam seed or destiny

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth

Alphonse elric fullmetal alchemist

**Radio**

_Thought and flashbacks_

Normal voice

Chapter 5

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1645 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

Amongst the debris that was once the neutral colony of Heliopolis, the aile kyuubi Gundam floated aimlessly. Inside its cockpit, naruto was checking for any damage.

**"X-305 kyuubi, X-105 strike, do you read? Kira Yamato captain uzumaki please respond** Natalie's voice resonated from the com-link.

"Yes, I read you!" naruto responded

"Kira you there asked naruto

"Yea said kira

"Lets head back said naruto

"Right said kira

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Strike pilot checked the EA ship's coordinates on his radar.

"I see you, I'm heading back immediately."

Kira took a deep breath to calm down for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts. Then he hit a realization.

_My parents! I wonder if they were able to escape from the colony._

He shook his head, shaking off his worry for his parents' safety, hoping they managed to escape alive.

He took the controls, finally moving the Sword Strike to return to the _Archangel_. After passing through the wrecked remains of Heliopolis, he spotted the EA ship in view.

Suddenly, a bright twinkle of light caught his eye from the left CIS.

"Huh?"

The Sword Strike stopped and changed direction, heading towards the light. As it approached closer to it, Kira recognized it to be an escape pod, drifting aimlessly.

"An escape pod… it had to come from the colony! There must be survivors inside, I can't, abandon it… I better bring it with me to the _Archangel_."

The Sword Strike grabbed firmly the escape pod before proceeding back to its original destination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In CIC natarle was talking to some crewmember when dalida suddenly interrupted from his post.

"Ensign Badgiruel, we've got a call from Kira Yamato. He says he's bringing in an escape pod he found as he was heading back."

Natarle was surprised by the remark and walked to Dalida's post in the CIC area.

"Patch me through. Kira Yamato, who gave you permission bringing an escape pod back here! You're to return here this instant!"

"I can't just leave it behind! There're people inside… it was drifting out of control," the Strike pilot replied from his com-link.

"I gave him permission too, if you have a problem with it you'll have to wait until I am aboard said naruto ending the argument.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki said kira

"No problem kira, and call me naruto Mr. Is to formal replied naruto

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After landing and parking the kyuubi naruto was using the zip line to lower himself to the ground when he saw the strike lowering the pod, then parking the ms and using the zip line and walked up to the pod along with Murrue and company gathered about around it, with Murdock tampering with the with Murdock tampering with the keypad shown outside trying to open it.

"Ok, I'm opening it now," the chief mechanic remarked.

**-BEEP-**

A confirmation sound was heard from the keypad as the hatch opened. One by one the civilians inside stepped out, relief and joy in their faces.

"Ensign Badgiruel, have some of the men help these people to the available rooms in the officers' quarters. Also call the cook to prepare food right away," Murrue ordered Natarle, who saluted back and complied.

Kira smiled wearily at the sight, glad to have saved some lives, after exiting the Sword Strike and floating down to the ground. He then spotted his pet robotic bird Torii flying around the escape pod; he gave chase, trying to catch it.

"Torii… come here!" he exclaimed at his small robotic creation.

A distinct dark, long red hair appeared out of the pod, revealing a girl's face looking around. Kira stopped for a second and gave attention to her.

Hey! I know you! You're one of Sai's friends, right?" She pushed off from the hatch and slammed into him, sending them both drifting toward the deck head above.

She looked up at Kira, a mixture of confusion and fear evident on her face and in her voice. "Please, tell me what's going on! What in the world happened?"

"This is a ZAFT ship, right? What's going to happen to us? And what are you are doing here? She asked.

"This isn't a ZAFT ship," Kira said reassuringly. "It's actually an Earth Forces vessel."

"You're lying; there's a couple of mobile suits in here Said flay.

"No, the Strike belongs to the Earth Alliance, too said kira.

"He's right miss Allster this is a alliance ship said naruto walking up to them.

"Wait your captain uzumaki said flay.

Yes, Kira why you go take her to the mess if you need I will be on the bridge

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the _Archangel's_ bridge, Mu wondered at the next course of action of the ship and its crew. He then asked Murrue.

"Captain, what will be our next move?"

Murrue furrowed her eyebrows in consideration.

"We're still in battle alert, lieutenant. Our priority is to escape this area, now that the colony is destroyed."

Mu shrugged his shoulders.

"It's going to be difficult now with just having the Strike, kyuubi gundam and the Moebius Zero. We're seriously undermanned."

Natarle walked close to the Captain's side.

"Captain, I suggest that we head to the asteroid port of Artemis, which belongs to the Eurasian Federation said naruto.

The Moebius Zero pilot complained, waving his right hand to halt naruto's suggestion.

"Woah there… we could head to the Moon, where the EA space HQ is located. But judging from the distance here to travel there, it's a long route. Plus, we're sure to be attacked by ZAFT patrols in the area."

"Understandable, lieutenant, but I'm sure Eurasia can understand our situation, and lend assistance we don't have many options to consider. Captain, what will it be? Said natarle

"We'll head to Artemis, captain you seem to have a plan and I would like to hear it said murrue.

"First of all, Artemis is just about the last place ZAFT forces would expect us to go. They'll expect us to head for the Ptolemaist Base, on the Moon... not realizing we haven't the supplies to make it that far." He began to pace -or attempt its zero gravity equivalent, at any rate- still thinking. "Bearing that in mind, we launch a decoy -with my knowledge of _Nazca_-class detection systems, I can make it all the more believable- on a logical course to the Moon. Then, while _Vesalius_ hopefully heads off after our decoy, we point ourselves in the direction of Artemis; run the engines long enough to gain some decent speed, and then cut them off, using inertia to cross the remaining distance explained naruto.

"A silent run, in other words," Natarle remarked. " I like it, Captain.

"One thing, though," Naruto cautioned. "Rau isn't stupid; I highly doubt this will fool him. But it might buy us some time; and remember; he doesn't operate in a vacuum. He has to give the opinions of his subordinates _some_ weight, and he also has to consider what'll happen if he's _wrong."_

"Then we'll go with it," Murrue decided.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1648 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

In the _Vesalius's_ bridge, Ades was concerned with the present situation, stunned at the fact of Heliopolis' destruction by his ZAFT units.

"Commander, what are we to tell the Supreme Council about this… the destruction of a neutral colony?"

The masked Rau watched the debris that was now Heliopolis on the main screen, with his arms folded. He glanced at Ades and calmly replied.

"Neutral…? How can Heliopolis be neutral when it's revealed to be developing weapons for the EA? To remedy this, we'll just say that we were sent to delegate an inspection, and that they refused, opening fire at us."

"Sir, regarding that legged ship, how can we continue pursuit of it? We don't have enough MS left to do so."

"Hmm… I'm considering sending in the stolen G-weapons we acquired for that purpose."

"But…!"

"It doesn't matter, Ades, besides, we have already have the data necessary to operate these machines. Have Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak gear up and ready their respective MS. We mustn't let the legged ship escape into EA territory, or we'll be sure to face the consequences."

Ades stood up from his seat and went toward a nearby table with an online space map. He placed his finger on a small image of rocks circling the area of the extinct neutral colony.

"Sir, amongst this debris in this area, our radar can't pinpoint the exact location of the ship. Because of this, it'll give them an opportunity to escape."

Rau walked to the opposite side of the table, with a hand holding his chin, as he studied the map.

"Hmm… their escape routes are limited, given the circumstances. Out of these, there are only two possible ones they'd dare take. One, they'd head to the Moon, trying to contact the Atlantic Federation space HQ there, but that'd take them days. Or two, they'd head for Artemis, of the Eurasia Federation."

"The asteroid port, you mean? If they're heading there, we'll have a tough time trying to go through, because of its famed "umbrella" shield."

The radar operator suddenly reported from his post.

"Sir, heat sources launched from the legged ship! They appear to be heading for the Moon."

Rau shook his head, his second assumption confirmed.

"No, they must be decoys. They're planning to run towards Artemis."

Ades gazed at him, unsure.

"How can that be, sir?"

"I'm sure of it, Ades, there's no mistake. They were trying to throw us off guard by launching decoys. Begin pursuit!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside his quarters, Athrun was lying down floating, hands behind his head, as he thought about his deceased comrades, Miguel and Rusty. His eyes fixed themselves on the ceiling.

He shifted to his side, as the image of the Sword Strike slicing Miguel's GINN in half popped in his mind back in Heliopolis.

_Miguel…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1650 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

The _Archangel_ continued on course for Artemis.

Inside one of the officers' quarters, Kira and company wondered where the ship would be heading. The door then opened, with Mu and naruto walking in and getting their attention.

"Excuse me sir, but where's this ship heading?" Sai asked the two pilots, who leaned themselves against the opened door of their quarters.

"We're on course for the asteroid port Artemis, on the Eurasia Federation. We'll be lucky if we get there in one piece. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to ask you to join me outside," mu motioned Kira to follow after them as he exited. He placed an arm around him, dragging him a small distance away from his friends' quarters.

"Kid, you'll have to do maintenance on the Strike yourself, because we're running short of manpower. Murdock isn't happy doing all the work on it."

"Wait, why do you say it's my MS?" Kira asked warily.

"It's because nobody else in this ship can control it other than you. Not only that, but I see you have the power to do something you should do, and we three are the only ones who can protect this ship. You can make a difference with that MS. Right now, the only thing in your mind should be protecting this ship, and the ones you care about, your friends or you can let them die it's your choice said naruto in his emotionless that they noticed he always spoke in.

"…"

"Do you understand now, kid? Said mu.

Kira clenched his left hand, taking a deep breath as he made his choice. He nodded.

"Good. Get geared up in the locker room, there's a spare pilot suit. Those clothes you're wearing now don't seem to fit right when you're piloting the Strike. We'll get ready as well in our machines. Remember… guard this ship with your life. That's the only thing in your mind said mu.

Mu and naruto walked away getting ready for battle. Looking at there retreating figures, Kira ran off to the opposite direction, heading for the locker room suggested.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him sir? Asked mu.

"No trust me mu he has to under stand what's at risk stated naruto.

Some time later, the students from Heliopolis gathered in the crew quarters they'd been assigned, while out in the corridor the ship's crew sorted out the rescued refugees.

"I wish they'd tell us where the ship is going," Kuzzy said plaintively.

" "Well, we _are_ still in a combat situation," Mir pointed out, after an uncomfortable silence. "Those ZAFT ships are still out there."

Flay looked alarmed. "What? You mean we're less safe now that we're onboard?" She turned to Sai. "Say it isn't so!".

They heard kira voice and they could tell he was mad, Flay asked, "What's going on?"

Sai and Kuzzy replied one by one.

"You see Flay, Kira is the one who piloted that MS. He founded the escape pod and brought it here."

"And also, he's a Coordinator."

Surprise etched on Flay's face as she took in those words.

_Kira, a Coordinator, was the one piloting that machine? _She thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the _Vesalius_, Athrun was summoned to the commander's quarters. He stepped inside, saluting to the masked commander seated behind his desk as the door closed after him.

"Athrun Zala reporting… you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I do. At ease, report on the mission."

"…Yes sir. The operation to destroy the legged ship was a failure. We managed to secure four out of the five reported G-weapons we still have info on the unknown on but we believe it is a g weapon they were able to use them to fend off our attacks."

"I guessed it pretty much so, after witnessing it's firepower firsthand; speaking of which, if you noticed the missing left arm of my CGUE when I escaped before the colony collapsed, then you'll know what I mean. As to the ship, it seems it'll take more to destroy it."

Athrun made a mental check, surprised at hearing that tiny detail regarding his commander's MS being partially damaged, and not knowing about it sooner.

"Yes sir."

Rau noticed his officer's sad disposition judging from his face.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"…Actually, there is, sir."

"Go on."

"The pilot of the Strike, it's my old friend Kira Yamato. I was surprised to see him in that machine."

Rau stood up from his chair and walked up to his officer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That is… unfortunate. Then this means you'll have to be excused from the next battle."

"No sir! I can't!"

Athrun clenched his hands into shaky fists while he paused, thinking the next words to say.

"I mean… I need to sortie on the next battle, if I can hope to meet and talk with Kira. He's a good friend, but he's naïve… he's being exploited by the Naturals to fight for them! I want to convince him to join us."

"Hmm… I see. But if this Kira should refuse to join, then what will you do?"

Athrun reluctantly answered with a heavy heart.

"Then I have no choice but to shoot him."

"Then your dismissed…Oh and athrun we still don't know much about the unknown so tell the others to be careful out there said rue.

"Yes commander said athrun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1700 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

The _Vesalius_ pulled up into a parallel position with the _Archangel,_ catching up.

Inside the prototype EA warship, everybody immediately entered into battle stations. In the bridge, Murrue and Natarle were hearing out a battle strategy by naruto, who was in the kyuubi, readying preparations in the hangar bay. His and mu image appeared on the main screen.

Dalida reported his radar verifications from his post.

"Two heat sources closing in our position… a Laurasia-class _Gamow_, and a Nazca-class _Vesalius_. The _Vesalius_ will be catching up to us within minutes!"

The fox of the alliance started.

"The _Gamow_ will catch up to us if the ship stays still, but if we start up the engines and make a run for it, the _Vesalius_ will match our speed. This looks like no-holds barred, lieutenant. But, I've got just the thing that could change all that."

Natarle looked at his face with a raised eyebrow.

"And just what'd that be, captain?"

"Mu remember saying you could make the impossible possible" said with a smirk naruto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Kuzzy, Mirirallia, Sai, and Tolle decided not to sit around while seeing Kira fighting, so they contacted bridge officer Dalida, who rushed to see them. Meeting them on a hallway, he was a bit surprised as he heard their volunteerism.

"You guys sure you want to?" he asked one more time for their confirmation.

The teens nodded.

"We want to help, Mr. Chandra. We can't just sit around while Kira is out there fighting to protect us in this ship," Mirirallia remarked.

"I agree with Mir, Kira's our best friend. It's time we pay him back for saving us," Tolle supported his girlfriend, his right arm holding by her waist.

"Plus, we'd be useful in running this ship, so I wouldn't mind," Sai added, tilting his red tinted spectacles to eye level.

"It's the least we could do I guess," Kuzzy finished for the group.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Along his way to the locker room, Kira noticed his friends in EA uniforms. Floating to them, he started, "How come you all are in those uniforms?"

"We want to do our part while you fight, Kira. It can't be you doing the saving all the time," Mirirallia replied.

"Guys…"

Sai placed his right hand on Kira's left shoulder.

"Kira, do your best out there. We'll be doing ours too."

Tolle did the same action.

"Same here, buddy!"

Kuzzy hesitantly added.

"Yes, please, um… be careful out there."

Kira nodded with a smile, before resuming his way, leaving them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as he was out of sight, the teens proceeded to the bridge, filling in their newly assigned jobs, to the amazement of Murrue and Natarle. Of course they explained their reasons in doing their new jobs first to her before starting, thanks to Dalida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later, Kira made it to the locker room, entering inside. He looked around the lockers and saw an opened one, with a spare pilot suit hanged. Floating to the locker, he grabbed the suit and started wearing it. Zipping up and wearing the pilot helmet provided; he quickly headed to the hangar bay, where the Strike Gundam was waiting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here's the plan. Since we're surrounded in a debris field, mu will sneak in his Moebius Zero through there and launch a surprise attack on the _Vesalius_, also, He'll radio in its coordinates for you to target and blast it to pieces. Meanwhile, kira and me, will stay behind near the _Archangel_, for defense," naruto finished, adjusting his pilot helmet.

"Hmm… sounds like a half-baked plan sir, but I'll have to agree with you here. Captain anything you want to add?" Natarle asked her fellow captain seated. She nodded in reply.

"We'll proceed with that plan! All stations, battle alert! Have the Moebius, Strike and kyuubi launch on the double!" Murrue commanded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the port linear catapult, the Moebius Zero was first to go. The launch sequence window popped out from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**TS-MA2mod.00 MOEBIUS ZERO**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mu La Flaga, Moebius Zero… is ready to go!" the hawk of Endymion exclaimed, as his MA was launched into space.

On the starboard linear catapult the kyuubi was getting ready to lunch.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X107 KYUUBI GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Naruto uzumaki, launching." said naruto.

The Strike was moved into the catapult, and preparations for launch began as the Aile Striker pack was mounted. Then Kira's comm. screen lit up. "Kira!"

He was startled. "Mirirallia?" He'd known that his friends were volunteering, but this...

"From this point on, I will be in charge of communications for the mobile suits and the mobile armor._"_ She smiled."I'm counting on you!"

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato, Aile Strike… let's do it!" he exclaimed, as he was launched into space. He quickly activated the Strike's PS armor along the way.

The Archangel began fire at the Gamow, signaling the start of battle.

TheGamow and the Vesalius launched their respective recently owned Gundams - the Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel - as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" Okay kira you take the aegis and blitz and I'll take the duel and buster," said naruto

" Right" replayed kira.

Naruto saw the four gundams approaching fast.

"Get ready kira, here they come." said naruto.

Naruto went after the dual and buster while kira went after the blitz and aegis.

"Damnit whoever this guy is he ant no rookie" said Dearka as he dodged a shot from naruto.

"No shit, Dearka give me some cover." Said Yzak as he activated one of his beam sabers and charged at naruto.

"I don't think so "said naruto drawled one of his own sabers and blocked yzak and then he hit the dual with a hard punch to the chest, then he dodged a shot from the buster.

_Hm they have some good teamwork, through they could use some work _thought naruto.

Naruto looked over to check on the strike and saw it sort of in a gird lock with the aegis

"Kira do you need any help? " asked naruto.

"**No I got it. When is mister la faga going to act? **" Asked kira through the radio.

"Soon don't worry," said naruto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ _Archangel, _Bridge

"Report! Said murrue as the ship shuck

"It's the blitz's captain, " said Natalie.

"Can you get the strike or the kyuubi back here?

"No ma'am the kyuubi is fighting the dual and buster, and the strike is fighting the aegis," said Natalie.

In CIC area, a beeping sound was emitted from Dalida's terminal, indicating an incoming message. The bridge officer typed in commands to open it.

**LA FLAGA HERE. FOUND THE VESALIUS; I WILL COMMENCE ATTACK RIGHT NOW. COORDINATES ARE AS FOLLOWS: X 150, Y 350, Z 200. I'LL GIVE SIGNAL FOR ARCHANGEL TO FIRE OFF MAIN GUNS AT IT.**

"Ma'am, there's a message from Lieutenant La Flaga!" he reported to Natarle, who stood up from her seat and checked the message. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Murrue.

"Captain, Lieutenant La Flaga has detected the _Vesalius_! He'll commence attack now. He's also provided us its coordinates."

What about the enemy Nazca-class ship? Have you found it?"

Jackie quickly typed in his terminal as he used the provided coordinates Mu sent. A large green triangle was in range, a distance away from the _Archangel_.

"Nazca-class ship found! Target is bearing at X 150, Y 350, and Z 200!"

The second-in-command reported the results to Murrue, who nodded in reply and looked back at the skirmish happening outside. She massaged her forehead with her hand as she continued analyzing the situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Artemis Nearspace**, near _Vesalius_

"Now I've got you," Mu whispered. "Try this on for size, Le Creuset!"

On _Vesalius_' Bridge, Le Creuset jerked upright, noting the familiar sensation. "Maximum thrust! Lower bow, pitch angle sixty!"

Ades glanced at his commander, not understanding for a few crucial seconds, until a crewman piped up. "Enemy below! It's a mobile armor!"

"Maximum thrust!" Ades barked. "Activate CIWS! Lower bow pitch angle sixty!"

_Too late,_ Le Creuset thought.

And it was. Grinning savagely, Mu increased power to his Zero's engines, slashing across space to the _Vesalius'_ underbelly at his own maximum thrust. The wired gunbarrels deployed, and they opened fire, together with his ventral-mounted linear cannon. _"Take this!"_

Damage alarms blared throughout the _Nazca_, and reports rang out, cataloguing the ship's wounds. "Damage to ventral hull! Main cannon output down fifty percent!"

"Captain, there's fire in the right engine room!"

"Power output down by 30 percent!"

"Seal off bulkheads 5 to 10! Put out that fire now!" Captain Ades exclaimed.

From outside the _Vesalius_, the Moebius Zero flew around in circles, surveying the damage it caused. Mu grinned satisfied at his work. He peppered a few more shots at the ZAFT ship for extra measure. He then escaped, heading back to the _Archangel_.

"Ades, begin withdrawal at once!" Rau ordered. A defeat was defeat. He'd figured to lick his wounds and live to fight another day.

"What on earth for?"

"Just do it! I can't explain now!"

Le Creuset snarled silently. _You'll die for this, Mu._

Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero triumphantly pulled around and away, leaving his nemesis to lick his wounds.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Archangel, _Bridge

"Lieutenant La Flaga reports successful attack!" Tonomura called, unable to keep the triumph out of his voice. "He's now returning."

Murrue smiled. "Then let's get them. Warn Lieutenant La Flaga to stay out of our line of fire... and arm the Lohengrin."

Natarle nodded, as pleased as anyone by their success. "Yes, Ma'am! Mr. Pal, charge assault cannons."

"Affirmative." Pal typed commands, and waited a few moments. "Positron banks charged, Ma'am. Ready to fire on your command."

"Lieutenant La Flaga has cleared the line of fire," Tonomura reported.

Murrue nodded. "Fire!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Vesalius, _Bridge

"Heat source detected! Antimatter stream, direction 000; impact in three seconds!"

Le Creuset lunged out of his chair. "Hard to starboard! Evade it!"

The _Vesalius'_ evasion attempt was partly successful; one positron blast missed completely, while the other managed only a grazing hit. But a graze from an antimatter stream was still _not_ something you wanted to have happen to your ship.

"Damage to number three sodium wall; reactor output down, engine thrust down fifty percent."

Ades turned his superior. "Orders, Commander?"

Le Creuset cursed to himself. "Send out orders to retreat," he said through gritted teeth. "We've lost this round, Captain. Order our mobile suits to return at once."

"Yes, sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira, unaware of Mu's success, was still dodging around, trying to avoid the Duel's fire. The only good news was that Athrun still wasn't attacking, and Buster and Blitz both still seemed focused on naruto, who was _well_ able to take care of himself.

_Not that it helps _me_ any,_ he thought._ This is ridiculous!_

He tried firing at the enemy machine, but he was still too inexperienced, and hadn't gotten in any clean hits. Now he was beginning to run low on energy, which was very _bad_ news. After all, with no energy, he had no Phase-shift.

Yzak, meanwhile, was having fun... until he saw a text message on his display. VESALIUS ATTACKED, it read. RETURN TO SHIP IMMEDIATELY.

"The _Vesalius_ was hit? They're ordering us to _retreat?"_ Now he was angry. "But we can still win this!"

And so, predictably, he defied orders.

The buster turn back.

The Blitz likewise broke off, but Yzak wasn't so ready to stop his attack on the Strike. "Stop it, Yzak!" Athrun said sharply. "We've been ordered to retreat!"

"Shut your mouth, you coward!" _You might not have the guts to fight, but _I_ do,_ Yzak thought, mentally sneering at his teammate.

Kira was getting more than a little frantic now... especially when his rifle sputtered. "Oh, no!" It sputtered once more, and then died... along with his Phase-shift armor.

Yzak couldn't have been more delighted. "Now I've got you!" He drew both of Duel's beam sabers, and charged right at the Strike... and so did the Aegis.

Athrun, eyes wide with fear for his friend, converted the Aegis to mobile armor mode and rushed forward, trying to beat the Duel to its prize.

Naruto looked up sharply when his radio link to the Strike transmitted the telltale vibration sounds. "That's not good," blond haired pilot murmured.

Aegis' claws had grasped the Strike.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Archangel, _Bridge

"The Strike has been taken!" Tonomura called out. "Phase-shift, down!"

Murrue closed her eyes. _No… Just on the brink of victory..._ "Now what do we do?" she whispered.

"We've got another message from the captain," Mir reported. "He says..." She frowned. "He says to load the Launcher Striker pack into the catapult."

"Do it," Murrue ordered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two G-pilots who had actually obeyed orders were now arrayed around the Aegis and Strike, along with the Duel; and _none_ of them were happy.

"What are you doing, Athrun?" Yzak demanded.

"We were told to destroy it!" Dearka added, obscurely pleased to have a legitimate target for his frustration. "You're disobeying orders!"

"If we can capture it, we're better off!" Athrun retorted. "I think the Commander would agree with me!"

"Athrun!"

Kira listened to the radio traffic with increasing confusion. "Just what are you up to, Athrun?" he asked, searching for some way out of the situation at the same time.

"I'm taking you to the _Gamow,"_ his old friend replied. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up till we get there."

"Get real!" Kira retorted. "I'm _not_ going on any ZAFT ship!"

"You don't have a choice," Athrun replied. "Unless... unless you _want_ me to shoot you."

The Strike pilot froze. _Athrun... It sounds like he means it... How did it come to this? How _could_ it? Why are you _doing_ this, Athrun?_

As if hearing his thoughts, Athrun said softly, "I already lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine. So I-"

A hurricane of projectiles and beams flashed past, as both kyuubi and the Zero dove in on them, both firing their wired gunbarrels. "I hope you don't mind us interrupting naruto said quietly, directing his fire against the Duel.

"Captain, Lieutenant?" Kira couldn't believe it... not that he was complaining.

"Get clear, kid!" Mu shouted, pummeling Aegis while Duel sheltered behind its shield; under the pounding, Athrun soon had to release his grip. "The ship's sending out the Launcher Strike; don't miss it!"

"Right!" Without further questions, Kira turned the Strike around headed back toward the _Archangel_ at his best speed.

Mu trailed him, but naruto played rear guard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Archangel, _Bridge

"The Strike is nearing the proper vector," Natarle reported.

Murrue nodded. "Good. Things are finally starting to look up a bit."

"Transfer control of the catapult to the Launcher Striker's computer," Natarle ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Mir carefully watched as Strike's signal pulled ahead of the ship, carefully altering its course... until the vectors matched. "Strike is on profile, Ma'am!"

Natarle didn't bother to issue any orders. The catapult activated automatically, spitting the replacement Striker pack out into space.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Artemis Nearspace

Unfortunately, Yzak was not so ready to give up his prey. "You're not getting away from me_,"_ he whispered. He watched as the Strike jettisoned the Aile Striker, preparing itself for the approaching Launcher, and raised his beam rifle.

A threat warning went off in Kira's cockpit, causing him to look over his shoulder. "Locked onto me?" The Striker pack was approaching, but too slow...

Yzak smiled, and pulled the trigger, launching a grenade.

However, at that very moment naruto open fire with his beam rifle, catching the Duel in the leg and throwing off his aim at a crucial instant. The grenade's blast radius could still catch the Strike, but it would have to be a proximity detonation.

"No!" Yzak snarled. He was furious at the damage to his machine... and the fact that the attack had bought Kira just enough time to join up with the Striker pack and activate Phase-shift. Since PSA was immune to weapons like grenades...

And Kira wasn't through yet. Now the tables were turned; he had a hyper-impulse cannon, and he knew how to use it. Yelling wordlessly, he reversed course and flew straight at the Duel, firing the Agni all the way.

The first shot literally melted the machine's right arm off, while the second grazed Dearka's Buster when he came in to rescue Yzak from the powerful weapon's path; then a third blasted the Blitz's Trikeros into debris.

"Time to fall back," Athrun called, as surprised as his comrades by this turn of events. "It's too dangerous to pursue them any farther."

"Agreed," Nicol said quietly. "If we stay here, _we'll_ run out of power... if that hyper-impulse cannon doesn't get us first."

Yzak snarled in pure hate. "No!

The four machines withdrew, leaving a victorious, and exhausted, trio of pilots hanging in front of the _Archangel,_ their message clear: Attack again, and we will destroy you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_Archangel, _Hanger**

Shortly after landing, Mu and naruto popped the hatch on their machines, climbed out, and looked in surprise at the Strike. There seemed to be some kind of commotion surrounding it.

"What's going on?" naruto asked, coming close.

Murdock shrugged. "It's the kid, sir. He won't come out; and he won't answer, either."

"Is that a fact?" Puzzled, Mu hit the external hatch controls himself, and stuck his head in. "Hey! Come out of there! Kira Yamato- Huh?"

Kira still sat in the pilot's seat, breathing heavily, hands locked in a death grip on the machine's flight controls. His eyes were wide, and he didn't seem to be seeing much of anything.

_Combat shock. Forgot this was his first big battle._ Mu and naruto pulled themselves into the cockpit. "Hey, it's okay," mu said soothingly, trying to get through to the practically comatose pilot. "The Archangel's safe, so are you, so am I." He smiled, prying Kira's hands from the controls. "You did good, kid."

Kira's eyes snapped into focus, and he nodded wearily. "Is it... always like that?"

"First time's the worst," the fox informed him. "Now come on, let's get out of here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile back on the _Vesalius_, in the lounge area above facing the hangar bay, Athrun grimaced on the impact being slammed against a wall by a pissed-off Yzak. Grabbed by his uniform's collar, he was lifted up.

"Damn it, Zala! Thanks to you, I've suffered humiliation! Do you have anything to say about this… do you?" the Duel pilot exclaimed heatedly at his supposed rival.

Behind him, Dearka and Nicol watched the sight, with the Buster pilot sporting a cocky grin and the Blitz pilot having a concerned look.

Dearka shook his head in disbelief.

_Jeez, Athrun… so you're friends with the Strike pilot then? If so, he's affiliated with the Earth forces! Bah… what are you trying to do?_

Nicol then intervened, cooling down the conflict.

"Stop it, both of you! We shouldn't fight each other at a time like this!"

Looking at him with disgust, Yzak reluctantly let go of Athrun. He turned around, exiting the room muttering curses, followed by Dearka. Looking at their retreating forms, Nicol checked up on the Aegis pilot, who had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Nicol… but I need to be alone right now."

With that said, Athrun moved away from him, exiting the room. Nicol looked down on the floor with a hint of depression, sighing tiredly

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's bridge, the masked Rau received a tear-up paper from the communications operator. Reading the contents, he was annoyed at the sudden change of plans suggested from them. He threw it to Ades, who headed towards him and caught it, glancing quickly at its contents.

"An order from the PLANT supreme council to return back to ZAFT… what now, commander, should we comply?"

"…Well, there's no choice. However, I can't abandon this pursuit of the legged ship. Just a little longer, Ades, we'll continue the hunt. Send word back to the council stating we'll do so. Also send message to the _Gamow_ to continue pursuit of the legged ship. Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak shall be assigned to the _Gamow_, and will take temporary charge of the mission. Have the Blitz, Buster, and Duel G-Weapons also transferred to the _Gamow_ as well. "

"Yes sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Archangel, _Bridge

"Enemy ships breaking off," Tonomura reported, relieved.

Murrue sighed in matching relief. "Good."

"Glad that's over" said mu as he and naruto entered the bridge.

"I have to agree with the Lieutenant" said natarle.

"Yes it was quite close indeed" said naruto.

"Well," Murrue said, getting back to the business at hand, "I think it's time we called Artemis and requested permission to enter. Mr. Buskirk?"

"Hailing now, Ma'am," Kuzzy replied. Fortunately, he already had a good idea of how to use communications systems, given his technical education, and the _Archangel_'s systems weren't that different from what he was used to.

"We should be cautious when dealing with this base, more so with the commander if what I heard from Intel is true". Said naruto muttering the last part.

"May I ask why sir" asked murrue.

"Well for one well we are part of the earth alliance this ship and the mobile suits belong to the Atlantic Federation while Artemis belongs to the Eurasian Federation, and I don't Think I need to remind everyone about the fact they are both rivals, and what makes matters worst we have no I.f.f said naruto.

"Message from Artemis, Ma'am," Kuzzy called. "We're cleared to pass through the Umbrella; they'll be sending an inspector aboard to confirm that we are who we say we are."

The Captain nodded. "Very well. Send them our thanks."

Naruto stepped to the Bridge elevator. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go make certain kyuubi is secured."

"Right." Murrue looked at Mu. "Lieutenant, I suggest you go talk to Kira, and have him take precautions with the Strike, as well. I hope we're just being paranoid... but given what the captain said things might not go as we plan."

"Roger that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Artemis Base, Harbor

"As the inspection ship from Artemis docked in with the _Archangel_, several armed soldiers rushed out, surrounding the ship. They took the ship's crew in surprise as they forced them at gunpoint to gather and stay put.

Before word spread to the bridge about the situation, the inspection captain and another team of soldiers stormed in, surprising Murrue and the bridge crew. The soldiers surrounded and held them at gunpoint.

The captain looked around and noticed Murrue, who stood up from her seat. He walked up to her with his hands behind his back.

"Are you the captain in charge of this ship?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, acting captain of this EA warship, the_ Archangel_."

"I'm Captain Gull Biddaulph of the inspection team from Artemis. I'm afraid this ship will be placed under my inspection team's control and brought in."

"What's going on? Why are these soldiers brought in here?" Natarle asked.

"Quiet, and do as we say."

Longest chapter ever any please review and no flames and if you have a problem with my grammar well I am still in school, so yea hope you like the chapter.

This is war sage signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Not a update

I want to say sorry for no updates but I have been busy with schoolwork and est.

Any I looked over the story and decided that it has a lot of grammars problems and other things.

So it has come to two options I can rewrite the story or make a new one

Vote for you choice in the poll

Pm for questions


	7. stop them

This is important many of you remember the SOPA or Stop Online Piracy Act is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR READERS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
>I saw notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.<br>I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will be attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.  
>I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.<br>: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
>:  www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
>:  www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
>:  www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
>We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever.<br>I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet, we stopped it before let's do it again come on readers lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

War sage out


End file.
